Time walkers
by Rainbowdashbrony
Summary: What happens when you combine Halo's spartans, and time travel? This happenes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Jonah Lane

I used to pretend that I had super powers; I could duel face to face with the greatest super-heroes. There wasn't much else to do in my life except dig for scrap metal for the war, and imagine. I knew that someday, daddy would come back from the war, at night I would listen to my radio under the covers to the known dead and missing in the war. For my birthday, my grandmother got me a notebook, and a box of fresh colored pencils. I would draw what I would do to the Fuhrer if I ever had to come face to face with him. I would use my unmatched strength to make him suffer like he had made millions suffer already. On the radio one night, I heard that the 501st squadron had met battle. My father would have to kill. If only the United States had retaliated against the numerous terrorist attacks on our country, maybe we would have an upper hand, heck, we might have won the war by 1946. But our leadership was weak. Our country split into 4 different groups. The rebels, who fought the communist party, the separated, who did not do anything, the group that helped the communists, and the smallest and most influential group, the hazard. No one knows why they are called the hazards, but people think that these people are beyond human, beyond war.

I remember the day when I was truly scared of dying. In school, we heard the bomb siren go off, we also heard a loud thud outside, but instead of going underground, our teachers were leading us to the armory. Our school was considered "special" because we had soldiers "protecting" us, but they don't do anything but drink, smoke, and take money from kids. We were cramped in the dark, musty smelling closet full of weaponry. All the kids in the closet went dead silent at the mechanical stomping that we heard outside. The stomping stopped. We heard a small click, and then the door opened. I almost fainted from what I saw. What I saw... what I saw was unexplainable, indescribable. It was well, green. In 1952 Middle America, this thing looked like it belonged in the year 2551. Where its head should be, was a gold mask. In a deep commanding voice, the strange humanoid ordered " everyone OUT NOW ". It led us outside, and there were more human sized (soldiers?) things, compared to the green one, they were about 2 feet shorter, sizing up at around 6 feet tall. " Wh.. who are you?" I asked. I got no reply. They made the students line up against the wall. And the green tall one walked slowly, inspecting each and every one of us. When it came to me, it stopped. It did one of the strangest things I ever saw. It took off its head. Under the green and gold helmet, was a man. He asked me " do you want to kill?" I replied "only those who deserve it". He and the other soldiers led me into a jeep, very strange looking jeep. I sat shotgun while the tall one drove. I asked him "What is your name?" He replied " Chief, call me Chief "

After about fifty miles of traversing through deep jungle, we wound up at a mountainside laboratory. This to was very futuristic looking. Chief ordered me to get out of the car, and to run around the facility twice. I followed his orders with ease; the 2-mile run barely winded me. He then took me into the laboratory, and told me that everything was going to be okay. I did not know what he meant by this, so I walked into the room he told me to go into. In the room, there was a single, metal, bed like you would see at a doctor's office. There were so many different devices with blinking lights of every color. I laid on the bed, and a screen shot up from the floor. The screen held three words. "Spartan III Augmentation" I had heard of the Spartans in history class, great powerful warriors. Then, suddenly, straps on the bed locked themselves around my arms, legs, and torso. A nasty looking machine with needles sticking out of it in every possible angle decended from the ceiling. A single needle poked out longer than the rest, and it pierced the crook of my arm, right where a vein is. Within five minutes, all of the muscles in my body had been injected with this serum. I started to feel drowsy, as if all the problems in the world had just melted away.

I woke up in a strange tube, I felt very cold. And my body was bigger, stronger. Maybe those shots that I got were the cause of this. The front of this tube I was in separated itself from the rest of the tube, and I was inside a large warehouse looking thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**here is chapter 2, enjoy. But I NEED your own spartan ideas, such as your spartan from halo reach. First 4 ideas will be in the story.  
**

After about fifty miles of traversing through deep jungle, we wound up at a mountainside laboratory. This too was very futuristic looking. Chief ordered me to get out of the car, and to run around the facility twice. I followed his orders with ease; the 2-mile run barely winded me. He then took me into the laboratory, and told me that everything was going to be okay. I did not know what he meant by this, so I walked into the room he told me to go into. In the room, there was a single, metal, bed like you would see at a doctor's office. There were so many different devices with blinking lights of every color. I laid on the bed, and a screen shot up from the floor. The screen held three words. "Spartan III Augmentation" I had heard of the Spartans in history class, great powerful warriors. Then, suddenly, straps on the bed locked themselves around my arms, legs, and torso. A nasty looking machine with needles sticking out of it in every possible angle decended from the ceiling. A single needle poked out longer than the rest, and it pierced the crook of my arm, right where a vein is. Within five minutes, all of the muscles in my body had been injected with this serum. I started to feel drowsy, as if all the problems in the world had just melted away.

I woke up in a strange tube, I felt very cold. And my body was bigger, stronger. Maybe those shots that I got were the cause of this. The front of this tube I was in separated itself from the rest of the tube, and I was inside a large warehouse looking thing.

**sorry for the short chapter, I am very busy with cello, and skyrim. I need peer editors also. **


	3. Chapter 3

**well enjoy the chapter!**

Over a loudspeaker I heard a voice say

" Subject B-312, report to your training area"

"I have absolutely no idea what that means"

I said to myself. A short and chubby man came out of a door in the room, and said in a Scottish accent, "well, go on now, they just called you!"

"where do I go?" I asked him

"follow me" he commanded. He led me down a musty smelling hallway into a large metal room, in the middle of this room, was a table. On the walls of this room, were assorted types of targets.

" Pick one of these guns, and show us what you can do" He said with a weak smile.

I picked a short, stocky gun with a scope and a ammo readout that read 36.

I aimed at one of the targets, and remembered of the one summer that my dad had taken me shooting at our local gun range, we used my grandpa's old m1 garand, and had a very good time, this was one of the only memories I have left of him. I pulled the trigger, and three bullets shot out, hitting in the center of the target. The short man took some notes on a clipboard. And rushed me into the next room. In this next room, I saw what appeared to be a metal monster, a white humanoid looking thing with a blue face and strange sholder pads.

"this is mjolnir" the man said

" this is the armor that you will be wearing for the next several days "

He pressed a button on his clipboard, and the armor sprang to life, the center of the chest opened up, and the man pushed me inside. I could feel the armor shifting, changing around me.

" now think about saluting me " The man said.

And as soon as I thought it, my arm sprang up to my forehead.

" Good, now time for you to meet some of your squadmates" the man happily said.

" This is ***** But we will call him night wolf, he can shoot the apple off of my head at over a mile " The man said as he pointed to a tall man with pure black armor and a blue wrist computer.

" And this is Spartan 115, he will be your sapper unit, he will blow anything skyhigh, just don't let him near any poker chips, he will win" This Spartan was bright gold and had grenades strapped to his chest.

I heard an alarm go off in the facility

" man your battle stations! Any and all armed forces, prepare for assault, we have a bogey inbound at 1500 meters!"

I looked through a window in the room to see a bright green ball explode.

**Sorry for the short chapter, there will be more! But I made a vow to rewatch all the mlp fim series in two weeks, and am just starting season 2. Very busy**


End file.
